Tragic love retangle
by GawthickGurl
Summary: a story of a goth girl who goes to wawanka high and befriends gwen, falls in love with trent and develops feelings for duncan.
1. new school

I tied my last boot lace as I got on the bus to my new school, wakatana high. the school is on an island wakatana and it used to be the main place of a popular reality show that i hated _total drama island. _ever since the show has been over they tore the trees and stuff down and build a small town and now theres bridges and stuff that conncets to the mainland. I dont live on the island so i'm the first on my bus. when i got on i went to the very back so no one will see me when they got on. i checked my makeup in the mirror, black lipstick, black eyeliner, and green eyeshadow. then rebrushed my long black hair and put electric green extenstions in my hair. i cranked up the music on my ipod and straighten out my outfit, electric green tights, a black dress and black hiking boots with electric green laces. before i new it more kids got on the bus. they gave me dirty looks but i didnt care. i was listening to 1 of my favorite sounds, kiddie grinder by marilyn manson. the distance from my house to the school was short but traffic made it a bunch longer ride. thank goodness for my ipod. when we got to the school i was the last to get off of the bus. i sighed wareily as i walked into the school. i went to the secretarys office.

"You must be the new student, name please?" said the lady

"Taylor Smith" i replied back

"Age?"

"16"

she gave me my schedule and some notebooks and pencils. i put them in my jack skelltion bookbag. i thanked the lady and went to my first class, math. when i walked in people snickered and pointed but i ignored them. i sat down at the back and started learning the lesson. the class was ghetto ppl, preps and nerdy people, the class dragged on but b4 i knew it the bell rang. i went through my day slowly then i went home to my house. i ignored my annoying parents and went to my room and went 2 sleep. my room is dark red with black lining. i watched some invader zim and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

i got on the bus again today, i was in a bad mood cause i didnt get a lot of sleep. i had a black tripp skirt on, a black halter top with a skull, black combat boots, purple fishnets, and a him beanie. i had purple lipstick and black eyemakeup. i put a stick on diamond sticker thing on my nose but it looked real. i ignored the kids on the bus and listened to some HIM. when i got to the school i stopped by the girls room and fixed my messyish hair. some girly girls were mocking me but i didnt care. i walked out and went to my locker and put my jack skellington bookbag away. so many people were making fun of me and i was really annoyed. _i swear the next person who starts with me i will not be nice_ _2 them_ i got some books out and someone tapped me on the shoulder. i nearly punched her but when i saw her i smiled for the first time in a while. she had short black hair with teal streaks and a dark shade of blue on her lips. she had a short black dress, ripped tights, and big boots.

"Hey" said the girl

"Hi, whats ur name?" i asked

"gwen, Whats yours?"

"Taylor, i love your outfit btw"

"thanks! i like urs too" she said with a smile.

we started talking about bands and she liked everything i did. she was the coolest girl i've ever met!

"when did you come here?" she asked

"yesterday, i hate it. i havent seen any goths or emos just normies" i snickered

"well you must of missed us"

"us?"

"yeah i'm friends with all the goths and emos. theres duncan,trent,reaper, pixie corpses, marilyn, noah, and shadow. you can sit with us at lunch if you want."

"i'll see you there."

we said goodbye and gave the devils horns 2 eachother.i went to my classes happily that day but i didnt show it. before i knew it it was time for lunch. i met up with gwen at the doors. we went in line and waited to order our lunch. we both happened to b vegetarians but not strict 1s caus we both eat fish and chicken. she was so much like me i was estactic. we went to the table in the corner at the back.

"Hey guys," said gwen. "this is the new girl taylor. shes kinda shy so be nice"

they all waved.

"hey i'm pixie corpse." she had purple hair, a black shirt with a black skirt and boots and dark makeup

"I'm marilyn." she had a short pink mohawk and a black shirt with pink ravens on it and black pants wiff black thigh high boots.

"reaper" he had black spikey hair, a black bmth shirt and tripp pants and skater shoes

" hey im shadow" he had long black hair and he had a ripped black shirt and red and black trip pants

"hi im duncan!" he had a green mohawk with a side fringe like an emo kids he was gorgoues, and had jeans, a black shirt and black converse shoes.

and then there was...trent

"Hey." he had black emo hair, black lipstick, a black jacket, and black tripp pants. he was gorgoues. i smile at them all and we starting talking. every1 there was a vegetarian execpt 4 duncan who loved meat. they were all so cool it felt like i was friends 4 years.

"hey taylor we were gonna go 2 the cemetery 2day want to come?" said pixie corpse

"sure! i smile"d

the lunch bell rang and i quickly gave them my number so we could text in class.


End file.
